


Teatime with Vic

by AceDiamondis



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDiamondis/pseuds/AceDiamondis
Summary: They have tea.





	Teatime with Vic

Victoria was still, eyes gone distant.

Ashley supposed she should be happy, that Victoria was comfortable enough around her to let her guard down. Instead Ashley was a touch annoyed. One of the reasons she liked Victoria was because the girl had the common sense to be wary around a former member of the Slaughterhouse Nine, ‘reformed’ or not. Even though they’d known each other for awhile now, were friends, Ashley still caught Victoria watching, always on the lookout for warnings. The others could be too naive. They forgot, or in Kenzie’s case, didn’t care enough about their own well-being.

Friends trusted each other. Ashley may not have much experience in this area but she had seen enough movies and read enough books to know how friends acted around each other. But friends didn't normally have to worry about the other snapping and killing them either accidentally or intentionally. 

Victoria blinked, slow, taking a deep breath. “Sorry, I—you were saying something?” Victoria said.

Part of Ashley wanted to push, to remind Victoria just who exactly she was dealing with. The monstrous part. Ashley took a sip of her tea. “I was asking about your cousin. You mentioned she was acting strange the last time.”

“I did. Um.” Victoria drank some of her own tea, Ashley suspected it was more to compose herself than because she wanted any. “I haven’t had a good chance to talk to her. It’s probably just stuff piling up, with everything that’s going on and her team… They keep her busy.”

“Teams have the tendency to do that,” Ashley said, carefully putting her cup back down on its saucer. “Keeping you busy. Taking over.”


End file.
